villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Murder Monkeys
The Murder Monkeys are a group of demonic monsters that serve as the primary antagonists of the first chapter of Dark Deception, a horror maze-style game. Fittingly enough said chapter is named "Monkey Business" and the Monkeys have become the game's more infamous enemies online due to this chapter being released as a teaser for the game proper. Biography Monkey Business The Monkeys are a strange race of demonic creatures inhabiting one of many pocket-dimensions connected to Bierce's Ballroom, which the player must enter as part of a task to create a mystical ring via collecting the soul shards of previous victims, who have failed the elaborate mazes which make up said dimensions. The Monkeys' dimension resembles a grand hotel but the hallways are haunted by said Monkeys, who possess sharp knife-like blades for hands and terrifying speed. The Monkeys will attack any they come across in said halls and pursue them mercilessly with the intent of killing and devouring them. What appears to be worse is that the halls are also covered in the soul shards of those who failed, this suggests the Monkeys' victims do not just physically die but are also held as eternal prisoners in the hell-like dimension (however, this is likely the case for all of the dimensions in the game). The Murder Monkeys are revealed to have a connection to the arch-demon Malak, near the end of the chapter and go into a frenzy when the player collects all the soul shards, yet are unable to pursue the player once they exit the dimension. Elementary Evil The Murder Monkeys are mentioned in Elementary Evil, both in drawings and posters as well as being mentioned by Agatha. Stranger Sewers A Murder Monkey can be seen behind the entrance in Stranger Sewers when the player gets the ability of telepathy. Crazy Carnevil A Murder Monkey guards the entrance to this level, with the player needing to use the Primal Fear ability to scare it away. Another Murder Monkey can also be seen in a cage later on in the level. Appearance The Murder Monkeys are vaguely humanoid primates in the style of puppets or toys, dressed in hotel uniforms and their arms end in sharp blades instead of hands. Their demonic nature is revealed by their mouths, which are filled with razor-sharp fangs, as well as their bulging bloodshot eyes which glow red when enraged. They formerly had a windup key, but this was removed. Personality All three of the Murder Monkeys shown in the game are vicious, relentless predators who will pursue any they come across in the hallways and continually track them down until they have killed them. They will also become more and more furious the further a player progresses, showing that they value the souls they have trapped in the dimension and will go to any lengths to keep said souls trapped their for eternity. Gallery Murder Monkey Frenzy.PNG.png|A Frenzied Murder Monkey. Monkeymonster.jpg M-Monkey 2.jpg M-Monkey Screen.png|A Murder Monkey on the home screen of Dark Deception. M-Monkey Cut-Out.png|A cut-out of the Murder Monkeys. Monkey in Elevator.png Monkey 'round the corner.png Monkey opening door.jpg Slice 'N Dice Monkey.png|One of the Murder Monkey's kill screens. Monkey Party.jpg|Another one of the Murder Monkey's kill screens, featuring multiple Murder Monkeys. Monkey found you.png|Yet another of the Murder Monkey's kill screens. Red-Eyed Stalk.png|Frenzied Murder Monkeys chasing the player. D-Deception poster.jpg|A old poster featuring the Murder Monkeys. DarkDeception Header.png Monkey near elevator.jpg Monkey Head.jpg Santa M-Monkey.jpg|A Christmas notice featuring a Murder Monkey. D-Deception_poster_2.jpg|A Dark Deception poster. featuring the Murder Monkeys, Malak, the protagonist, and other monsters. Monkey Icon.jpg|The Murder Monkey's icon. Monster Party.png|The Murder Monkeys with the Gold Watchers, Dread Duckies, and the Clown Gremlins. Monkey on the trail.jpg Monkey Party 2.png M-Monkey.png Trivia *When the player interacts with one of the hotel doors, they might see a monkey peeking by it. These monkeys are harmless, luckily. *The Murder Monkeys have a walking animation that isn't used in the game. *The Murder Monkey's design were inspired by a poster for the movie Monkey Shines and the Musical Jolly Clapping Chimp. *In the alpha for the game, there was multiple Murder Monkeys in the kitchen preparing food, and the Murder Monkeys could turn their heads completely around, similar to a Pazuzu possession. *If a player that has a monkey to both of his sides decides the teleport in a replay of the level, the Murder Monkeys will be stuck for a little while, since they can't turn immediately. *If the player looks at the paintings in the hotel, they can see three Murder Monkeys. One with a knife in its mouth, another with the blades covering its eyes, and the last one using the knives to cover its ears. This is obviously a reference to the Three Wise Monkeys. The first Murder Monkey represents Iwazaru, who speaks no evil. The second represents Mizaru, who sees no evil. And the last one represents Kikazaru, who hears no evil. The painting itself represents the proverbial principle "Speak No Evil, See No Evil, Hear No Evil". **This is quite ironic, considering the Murder Monkeys are quite evil. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Demon Category:Hostile Species Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Dark Forms Category:Collector of Souls Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Mute Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Murderer